Karate Beach
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: PRJF: The guys finally have the day off at JKP and decide to hit the beach. But what will happen now that the Rangers finally have some down time? Dual songfic featuring the newest song by Kid Rock. Minor Casey/Lily rated for mild sexual content.


_Author's Note: All right this was something I thought of this morning and it took me the rest of the day but I finally managed to finish my first new story in almost a month. Hope you guys like it. _

**Karate Beach**

The guys woke up early one summer morning, Jungle Karma Pizza was going to be closed for the day because the guys were headed to the beach. It was something they'd been looking forward to this trip for some time. Everyone that worked at the pizza place was invited to come, Fran arrived at JKP extra early.

"All right guys, lets get everything ready. Casey make sure the closed sign is up, Lily make sure we got all the surf gear, Theo make sure the registers are locked. Dom make sure we got plenty of gas in the Jeep." RJ instructed as they got everything ready.

Fran unlocked the front door and came up the stairs as Casey rushed past her and nearly knocked her over.

"Whoa!" she yelled.

"Sorry Fran, you ready?" he asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah." she called.

"Cool, we're just getting everything ready!" he said as he went to make sure the closed sign was up.

Fran entered the loft where the rest of the guys were packing up the last of thier things.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Oh hey Fran!" RJ said.

"What's up?" Dominic asked.

"Not much." she replied.

"You ready?" Lily asked.

"Hell yeah." she said as she walked over to her.

"All right team let's go, let's hit some waves!" RJ said clapping his hands ordering them to hurry up.

The guys grabbed thier bags while Lily grabbed the picnic basket and rushed downstairs. As the door flew open a customer was standing outside the restaraunt.

"Oh sorry man, we're closed for the day. We'll be back tomorrow!" RJ called as he rushed over to the green JKP Jeep.

"Uh RJ, the Jeep's not big enough to hold all our stuff." Theo said.

The Wolf Master gave a strange look as he surveyed the Jeep.

"Oh right, well I guess we'll have to use the other car." he said.

"What other car?" Theo asked.

"Follow me." he said.

The Blue and Purple Rangers walked to the back of JKP where there was a garage attached to the side of the building. Sliding open the metal door the Pai Zhug master revealed a dark blue mid 90s Chevy Suburban parked in the garage.

"How long have you had this?" Theo asked.

"A while." he replied.

"Is that what we're taking?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I'll pull it out so we can get the stuff in." RJ said as he got in the truck and started it up.

The blue Suburban pulled up next to the Jeep as RJ put it in park and the guys started to fill it up. After putting the last thing in the back seat, the guys climbed into the SUV and took off. A while down the road and the familar rift of _'Sweet Home Alabama'_ started up as they traveled across the ocean side bridge. Theo was riding shotgun while Casey and Lily rode in the first row seat with Fran and Dominic in the row behind them. RJ turned up the radio as they headed down the road to the beach.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long_

_Caught somewhere between a boy and a man_

_She was seventeen and lookin far from in-between_

_It was summer time in Northern Michigan. _

_Ahh ahh ahh_

_Ahh ahh ahh_

Casey smiled at Lily as they pulled off the highway and towards the beach. The SUV drove across the sand as it reached a parking lot. The guys got out and took off thier shirts wearing just thier board shorts in thier respective colors as Lily took off her long sleeved shirt and pants revealing a yellow string bikini. Fran took off her outer top revealing a blue bikini top and Daisy Dukes as they stepped out of the SUV and got thier stuff. The guys laughed as they grabbed some inflatibles and rushed out towards the beach with Casey leading the pack. But Lily quickly caught up to him as he dropped the red pool raft and chased her into the water. Lily screamed with water splashing all over the place. Casey lunged at her and tripped falling face first into the sandbar. The Yellow Ranger laughed after seeing him go over the guys couldnt contain thier laughter. The Red Ranger raised his head with soping wet sand caked on his face and wiped it off. The Yellow Ranger crouched over and helped him up.

_Splashing through the sandbar _

_Talking by the campfire_

_It's the simple things in life, like when and where_

_We didnt have no internet_

_But man I never will forget_

_The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

_And we were trying different things_

_And we were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping whiskey out, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama, all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama, all summer long_

The guys got back to shore as Casey wiped the remaining sand off his face with a towel.

"Did you have fun?" RJ asked.

"Oh yeah." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Casey, you got to be quicker than that." Lily teased. He smiled at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah?" he said. Lily squeeled as the chase was on again.

The yellow cheetah raced across the beach with the red tiger in tow, she certainly lived up to her animal spirit but Casey wasnt about to let that get him down as he chased her up the beach going as fast as he can. And couldnt take his eyes off her bikini clad derier.

"Man she's fast, but she looks good doing it." he said as he chased after her.

"I know!" he said as he raced off to the side and went to cut her off.

When Lily looked back she didnt see him, indeed it worked as he tackled her blindside and threw her down into the sand with Casey landing on top.

"I knew I'd catch you." he said.

Lily smiled and laughed as he quickly and bravely kissed her breast. Lily's jaw dropped and slapped his shoulder.

"Casey!" she yelled.

"Your it." he smiled and took off. The stunned cheetah raced after him after giving him an involunatary headstart.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" she yelled as Casey raced across the beach faster than before.

Theo and RJ looked up from where they were sitting and saw him race past.

"Are those guys playing sex tag again?" Theo asked.

Lily stopped chasing him as she started to summon her animal power.

"Yeah I'd say so. Run, Casey, Run!" yelled RJ.

The Red Ranger looked back as he saw Lily's body start to glow.

"Oh crap." he muttered.

"Spirit of the Cheetah!" she yelled and launched her animal spirit at him.

The Red Ranger spun around and yelled summoning his Tiger spirit as the Cheetah pounced him and knocked him flat, with the Cheetah standing over him bearing it's teeth. The Tiger spirit had long since evaoprated. Lily walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Got ya." she told him. Casey unfurled himself now that threat was over.

"Two for flinching." she added.

"I didnt flinch!" he said getting up. Theo shook his head as he ate.

"When will those two learn?" he asked.

"Probably never." replied RJ.

Over on the pier Dominic was fishing while Fran was sitting in a beach chair on the shore reading a novel.

"Catch any yet?" she asked.

"No not yet." he said as he threw his line out once again.

"What are you trying to catch?"

"Anything really." was his reply.

Just then there was a tug on the line that threw him into the wooden railing.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he struggled against it. Fran looked up from her book.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I got it, dont worry about me!" he yelled as he tried to reel it in.

The Rhino Ranger put his feet against the railing to gain leverage against the beast and began pulling on the pole. Fran put her book down when she saw how much trouble he was having.

"You need some help?" she asked.

"No I got it!" he said as the fish started to pull him over the edge.

"Obviously." she said as she raced up the stairs to help him.

_Catching walleyes from the dock_

_Watching waves roll off the rocks_

_She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul_

_We'd blister in the sun_

_We couldnt wait for night to come_

_To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

With Fran's help they finally managed to reel in the fish only it wasnt a walleye it was a marlin, a swordfish. Both Fran and Dom were shocked by what they caught as it hung in the air between the dock and the ocean. Back at the beach things had cooled off between Casey and Lily as they sat along the beach watching the waves wash over the rocks as Theo cooked out on the grill while RJ mediatated.

"Hey listen Lil, I just wanted to say I was sorry." said Casey.

"Oh dont worry about it just...dont ever do that again." Lily told him.

"Yeah all right." he said holding up his hand in a handshake guesture.

Lily accepted the handshake and squeezed his hand sealing the agreement. And rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them laughed.

"Sounds like Lily and Casey made up." RJ said without opening his eyes.

"Finally. Wonder what happened to Fran and Dominic?" Theo asked.

"I dont know, I havent seen them." his boss said opening his eyes and looked around.

Back at the dock Fran and Dominic were still struggling with the fish.

"Maybe we should throw it back!" Fran said.

"No way, I got him eating out of the palm of my hand." said Dom as he struggled to reel it in.

The two of them strained thier legs and backs as they tried to pull in the source of thier troubles. Dom arched his back further using his upper body strength as he inched the massive marlin closer to the edge of the railing.

"Come on pull Fran!" he yelled.

"I'm trying!" she strained until the line finally reached it's breaking point and snapped on them.

Fran and Dominic landed with a thud as the fish splashed back into the cove with the line still in it's mouth and swimmed off. Fran and Dominic lifted thier heads and groaned laying back down on the floor. The Wolf Master came up the stairs a second later and saw them laying there.

"Should I come back later?" he observed.

Fran and Dom looked at the Lupine Ranger and got up.

"We were trying to hook a marlin and it got away." she explain.

"Oh well maybe that fish had some place else to be. Ha ha." he joked. Fran and Dominic looked at each other in disgust.

"That's not funny." she said.

"What? They cant all be gems. Come on the guys are waiting." RJ said as he started back down the stairs.

The two sighed and followed him back to camp. Where Theo was finishing up on cooking and Casey and Lily were playing frisbee.

_While we were trying different things_

_and we were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama, all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama, all summer long_

"Hey Casey, can you go ahead and switch that off?" Theo asked.

"Sure man." he said turning off the radio.

"Thanks." he told him.

"All right guys, who's up for training?" RJ asked.

"Aww, do we have to?" Lily asked.

"Yeah come on RJ, it's our day off." said Theo.

"Come on I know what'll perk things up. Casey get the purple disk, track 17." RJ told him.

"All right." he said as he put the disk in the CD player and selected the song as the sun began to set.

Lily and Theo looked at each other inquizzitivly as the CD started to play. The Rangers stood in a semi circle and heard a gong sound eminate from the radio. They still had no clue what was going on until they heard the song's first line.

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

Casey smiled when he realized what the song was and the others soon caught on. RJ scanned the team with his eyes seeing they were ready.

"Fight." he said.

_Everyone was Kung Fu fighting hu!_

_Those kicks were fast as lightning ha!_

_In fact, it was a little bit fright'ning hu!_

_But they fought with expert timing ha!_

The vetran Rangers went after RJ as he engaged them in battle. Casey and Theo double teamed him with twin roundhouse kicks. The wolf master jumped back as Lily jumped over them and let loose a flurry of fists at her master who easily blocked them. Theo threw himself in the air and landed infront of RJ and replaced Lily with a typhoon of kicks and punches to which he blocked just as easily. Casey came at him with another roundhouse kick RJ vaulted over his leg and tumbled across the sand as he took on his best friend Dom.

_There were funky China men from funky Chinatown_

_They were trapping them up_

_It's an ancient Chinese art_

_And everyone knew thier part_

_From a fainting, to a slip_

_And a kickin, from the hip_

Dom unleashed a barrage of side splitting kicks at his friend's chest. RJ blocked the attack with his arms. Dom brought his other leg around towards RJ's face. The Pai Zhug master blocked and the two of them went down. Both got up ninja style as Casey, Theo and Lily rejoined the match.

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting hu!_

_Those kids were fast as lightning ha!_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning hu!_

_But they fought with expert timing ha!_

Casey and Theo came at him on both sides and threw a punch at his head. The martial arts master blocked thier blows as Lily came at him with a kick to the back. RJ did the splits dodging her attack. Dominic slid on his hip towards RJ's chest. The midnight murader grabbed Dom's ankle with his legs and did a flip in the air throwing his buddy back as he flew over the other Rangers and landed behind them ready to start up the fight again. The Rangers were on guard as Dominic got to his feet. Fran watched take taking a sip from a coke bottle.

_There was funky Billie Jim and Little Sammy Chong_

_He said, here comes the big boss, let's get in on it_

_We took the bow, and made a stand_

_Started swaying with the hand_

_A sudden motion made me skip_

_Now we're into a brand new trip_

RJ managed to single handed defeat Casey, Lily and Theo now all that was left was Dom. The Rhino Ranger took a fightning stance as the two of them walked around in a semi-circle. Dom's face contorted as he faced down his friend.

"Your Kung Fu is very strong Grasshopper, but will it be enough to face me?" he said imitating a martial arts movie complete with lip synching.

"We shall see young rhino, perpair to be vanquished!" RJ said going along with it.

"It is you who will be vanquished by my Fists of Fury." he said punching at an invisible opponet and did the Flying Crane from The Karate Kid.

"Ok, Dom seriously use real martial arts." he said.

"You have broken character! And for that you shall die a horrible gut-wrenching death!" he said still in character.

The Wolf Master had this Clint Eastwood look in his eye has he prepaired for final battle.

"Bring it on bro." he told him. His buddy came at him.

_Everyone was Kung Fu fighting hu!_

_Those kids were fast as lightning ha!_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning hu!_

_But they did it with expert timing ha!_

Dom came at RJ with fists flying. The wolf master crossed his arms over his chest and jumped back blocking his every blow when he saw an opening he punched Dom in the ribs and went on the offensive with a barrage of flying fists. The Rhino Master did his best to block them until he swept his best friend off his feet it was the first time in the battle he had been taken by suprise. Dom threw an elbow drop, his best friend rolled away from the attack as they got to thier feet. The two threw thier arms at each other and had each other locked as they struggled to overpower each other Dom kicked him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. The White Ranger did a backflip in the air and landed safely on his knee as RJ got to his feet.

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Keep on, keep on, keep on_

_Sure enough_

_Everyone was Kung Fu fighting hu!_

_Those kids were fast as lightning ha!_

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning hu!_

_Make sure you have expert timeing ha!_

Dominic came at RJ as the Wolf Ranger cupped his hands together to throw him off, Dom used it as a step and did a roundhouse kick just inches from RJ's head. As the White Ranger's heel flew through the hippy Ranger's hair and was thrown to the ground as he came out of the kick and landed on his foot. RJ came at him with a flurry of punches giving off his wolf spirit energy, Dominic dodged side to side blocking the attacks with his hands and thrust him back with a burst of his white rhino energy. But RJ wasnt about to give in as he spun and did a sweep trying to trip him up. The Rhino Ranger jumped back as RJ spun in the air and did an energy laiden axe kick on his shoulder, Dominic shielded himself in power and blocked the attack grabbing RJ's leg. The two Rangers had thier animal spirits coursing through them before Dominic threw him back once more with another burst of energy. Now it was time for the last strike.

"Spirit of the Wolf!"

"Spirit of the Rhino!"

RJ and Dominic took to the air as they hurled thier animal spirits at each other. The spirits clash in midair lightning up the sky, no matter how much they tried they couldnt overpower each other and were propelled backward to the ground.

"RJ!" yelled Lily.

"Dom!" yelled Fran.

The guys rushed to their sides to see that they're all right. RJ was laughing as Casey helped him up.

"That was epic." he said.

Casey and Fran helped up Dominic.

"You see why I dont fight with him." he said getting up.

"That was awesome!" Theo said.

"That was just incredible." added Lily.

"You can say that again, it's been a while since I fought like that." RJ said as they led him over to Dom.

"That was a pretty good training session dude, we should do it again sometime." he said high fiving Dom.

"Yeah you said it." he replied.

"Think we can eat now?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, I'm totally famished." RJ said as they went over to the grill to get something to eat.

Bringing to an end what was otherwise a great day off.

"So what do you think we should do next week?" RJ asked.

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Oh whoa ho oh_

_Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning..._ (fade)

_An: All right what did you think of that? Hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun doing this fic. Hope you had as much fun reading it. This is my firts time writing Dom so I dont think I did too bad writing him. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
